1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicon nitride sintered products and a method of producing sintered products comprised essentially of silicon nitride, at least one oxide of yttrium, scandium, cerium, lanthanum and the metals of lanthanide series and at least one metal or metal oxide of iron, nickel and cobalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,417 discloses dense, refractory compositions of silicon nitride and a pressing adjuvant bonded with iron, cobalt and nickel. This composition is useful for producing hard and strong sintered products.
However, a need continues to exist for a product of increased strength, increased impact resistance, improved wear resistance, improved toughness and improved self-lubricating properties.